


Chill

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing offers Frodo an escape from the chill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chill

When the chill gripped his shoulder, writing offered him an escape that nothing else could. It was not so much that he wished to relive the horrors of the quest, but writing about them gave him power over them and took away the helplessness of the memory. If he curled up in bed, tucked in and cared for by Sam and Rose (bless them), then he was helpless to the deep bone-frosting cold, and he felt himself swept into gray-chill worlds. Far better to let the quill anchor him so that rather than seeing cruel white faces, he looked instead upon the dear faces of friends hovering over him, filled with love and concern. He wrote about the soft material of cloaks wrapped around him to keep him warm, and the crackle of fire.

He wrote all through the night until the chill waned with the rising of the new day.


End file.
